


Mid-Stream Pause

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a quick interruption to Ryan’s streams as you came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Stream Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of roughhousing. Hope you enjoy and sorry I don’t write as often as I had in the past/as I want to ;n; Please send back feedback if you enjoy cause I honestly feel like my writing style is going to the shitter.

It was getting pretty late as you pulled up in your driveway coming home from work. You quickly glanced at the clock and the bright, pulsating clock flashed 9:37 at you. You sighed quietly and quickly gathered up your items in your car and the nearby streetlight flickered on and off. Of course you had to be running late and now you would interrupt Ryan streaming, which you hated doing.

 

As you shoved your phone into your bag, your elbow must have accidently hit the horn for a loud beep echoed out into the quiet neighbour followed immediately by your own scream.

 

“Fucking hell.” You cursed while holding a hand to your rapidly beating heart. There was a movement in the curtains and you saw Ryan peek out to see what the commotion was. You waved meekly at him and he just grinned and disappeared.

 

You laughed at his antics and got out of the car, taking care to lock it a few times. 

 

The sounds of your shoes hitting the paved driveway seemed to resonate quietly as you watched your own feet, so it was no wonder that you were able to hear the sounds of the front door unlocking and clicking open. When barefeet came into your field of view however, you looked up to reprimand your boy. 

 

“Ryan, how many times have I to-hmf!” you started to scold him but you were cut off but his mouth sealing yours. Your heart did a few backflips into your stomach before your mind clicked into gear and you kissed him back. His mouth was warm, and a bit rough, against yours.

 

“Ryan, come on. We’re outside.” You muttered as you pulled back. You opened your eyes and looked into Ryan’s. His gorgeous blues eyes were starting to dilate as he stared at you, his breath coming out in quick, shallow pants against your mouth. 

 

“I know.” Was all he replied before leaning back in a capturing your mouth once more. You moaned into it this time and started to take steps back as Ryan pushed his way forward. You gasped into his mouth as you felt the back of your legs hit the front bumper of the car. 

 

“Ryan...what?” you asked. The streetlights flickered again, casting ominous shadows on his face. You smiled lightly at the look; you knew he would not actually hurt you.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Ryan asked, his voice an almost growl, but you could hear the smile in it as well. 

 

“Just looking at you, is all.” you replied. You let out another little gasp as Ryan grabbed your wrists and pushed you back until you leaned back on to the hood of the car. You wiggled a bit as it was still warm from being driven, but it was not unbearable for you. You arched forward away from the heat and struggled a bit against Ryan’s grip but he held on fast. All Ryan did in retaliation was hold on tighter and move from your lips over your cheek and down your neck. 

 

“R-ryan. What about your stream?” you got it as you held back a moan, “Not to mention the bloody neighbours could look out and see us?”

 

At that, Ryan bit down on your neck and pushed his hips into you. You moaned loudly at both sensations before you whimpered; Ryan was now pulling away. 

 

“You are absolutely right. I should be getting back now.” Ryan laughed and gave you one last peck on the lips before bounding back inside. 

 

You stayed there a few seconds more trying to gather your wits before you pushed off the car and hurriedly walked inside the house.

  
So what if Ryan’s stream commented on how his hair was now ruffed up and his lips slightly swollen?


End file.
